The Lion King
by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe
Summary: Elena hates The Lion King and a certain son from it. What happens when Nick and Antonio start to sing that song? Dead and find out! Review!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bitten, Stolen, Dime Store Magic, Industrial Magic, or any of Kelley Armstrong's other lovely works_

**The Lion King**

**Chapter One**

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight_, I swear to God, if I here those words one more time. . . lets just say, it wont be good. Nick and Antonio just got done watching _The Lion King_, and they keep on singing that _one_ song, and on top of that, they only know ten words out of the whole thing! Can you guess which ten words they know?

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. _I was beginning to shake in anger. _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. _That's it, I have had enough! I had jumped up and was about to head down the stairs, when I was tackled down to the ground by an annoying blue-eyed blond.

"Clay," I growled, "Get off of me! I am trying to go kill someone." I struggled, kicking and punching, but Clay had too good of a grip on me. He laughed. "Sorry darling, I can't let you do that. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"I was trying to deal with it, but someone had to go and tackle me!" _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. _Gah! I was going to kill them! "Clay get off of me!" I yelled, I really wasn't in the mood for this. Just then Jeremy walked in. "Jeremy get Clay off of me!"

"Clay get off of Elena, I need both of you to do something for me" Clay immediately got off of me and said, "What? Is there a mutt causing trouble again?"

"No, there isn't. Elena, I need you to go down stairs, find a video called _The Lion King_ and break it, burn it, doing something to it, and Clay I need you to find Antonio and Nick, and do your worst to them." I frowned, I wanted to give them a slow, painful, non death.

"But, Jeremy," I pleaded, "I am the one that wants to hurt them! _He_ could care less! In about five minutes he probably be singing wi–" _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight _"WITH THEM!, That's it they are dead! Clay you get the video, I am going to make them suffer!" I started to run off, but once again I was grabbed, I turned around to hit Clay, but to my surprise it was Jeremy. "Jeremy," I said in a threatening voice, "Let. Me. Go." He didn't. Clay was looking at me with a very smug smile on his face.

Ok, new route. I put on my best puppy dog look and voice and said, "Jeremy, please put me down. I promise not to go after them until you say so!" I jutted out my bottom lip, and gave a fake sniff.

Clay laughed. "Sorry darling, not falling for it, and I really doubt Jeremy is fool enou–" _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight ooohooohoohoohooohoooohooohoh ooooohoohooohoohoohoooh budum bumpbumbump budum_ I guess they remembered another part. I growled, as soon as I was let go, I was going to give them my worst, I don't care if I put in the cage afterwards, they deserve every torture I could think of! Clay started to shake. Hah! He was getting mad, all because he was interrupted! Heheheh.

"Jeremy," Clay said in a very calm voice, "let Elena go, we have some to do." Jeremy released me. I whooped and ran to him. "Ok, what are your plans?" I looked at him expectantly. He looked at me questioningly, "Darling, I am letting you do this all by your self, you seem angry enough to do it yourself. I will go after the movie, and maybe the TV, incase they buy another copy of _it_. Besides, I think you need to do this to release all of the tension you have been holding in." Then he gave me a very strange look, "_Or_ we could always go out to woods and release our tension another way." I sighed. This was so typical of him.

I smiled though, I had decided to play with his mind. God, I am so evil. I sighed again, "I guess it would be easier. I would be hurting Nick mostly, since he is the loudest, and I don't think Tonio would be very happy with me. But! We will destroy that tape afterwards! Lets go!" With that I grabbed his hand and rushed out of the door with Clay on my heel. As soon as we got to the edge of the woods, he pushed me into a tree and attacked my lips. I pulled back saying, "I propose we have a little game. How about an old fashioned game of hide-and-go-seek?"

"Sure darling, whatever you want." Why was he so agreeable? He's up to something, I just wish I knew what!

"Ok, how about you run deep into the woods, and I count to 500, ok go hide." He ran east, and I started to count, 1...2...3...4...5..., all the way up to 274. "Ready or not here I don't come." I muttered, and stealthily made my way up to the house. I swung open the front door and... Guess who was there. You guessed it, Clay!!! I growled.

Laughing he said, "Darling, do you really think I would fall for that? That was way to easy of a rues. If that was the best you got. . ." He trailed off wistfully. I snarled at him, "No it wasn't, now if you don't mind. We need to go attack someone and something." I tried to push past him, but he wasn't having that. He took me outside of the house and deeper into the woods, pushed me into a tree _again_, kissed me _again_, and said, "Darling, we need a game plan. Why am I being the sensible one in all this? Normally it's you that is giving me this talk, excluding the kiss."

"Look, I really hate _The Lion King_ and I really hate that song! I don't care if we don't have a fucking game plan, I am going to kill them and that video!" I was pissed, so pissed I resorted to saying 'fucking'. Normally it is only Clay and the other male inhabitants of this pack that resort to cussing.

"Darling, I don't understand what your problem is with all of this, it's only a stupid little song. Calm down, it will be fine. Just breathe, t will all be ok in a few minutes." He was talking in a condescending voice trying to calm me down, but I was so mad it sounded like he was trying to patronize me.

"Do not. I repeat. Do. Not. Patronize me! It is two thousand fucking seven, you should not, and you will not pull fucking double standards on me!" He stared at me with wide eyes. Pshh, he's trying to act all innocent. Not falling for it! "Jeremy gave you orders, now follow them!" He grimaced, Jeremy had given him orders, and he had to follow them. Although, I am curios about one thing, why was Jeremy being so irrational about all of this? Normally he would just ignore it, and act like. . . well, Jeremy!

Clay sighed, "Well come on, you have a video to destroy and I have some pack members to torture." He started to grudgingly walk up to the house, I smiled and followed him.

One day, I was going to tell Clay why I hated _The Lion King_, but until then he was just going to have to deal with it.

Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot so don't kill me! I didn't know how to end it, so sorry if it sucks! Review and let me know if you want a sequel, if you do, I wouldn't mind a few ideas! Thanks everyone:-D


End file.
